In designs of diagnostic test elements, it is known to combine several layers by means of double-sided adhesive tapes, which allows processing from roll-to-roll of web materials thus achieving a high output and yield in the manufacturing process. However, using adhesive tapes contributes to production costs and often requires specific adhesive compounds adapted to the chemistry of the test.
It also is known to fabricate multilayer biosensors by means of laser welding, where a laser-transparent material is fused on a laser-absorbing material. The latter is melted by the laser energy and connected to the transparent material. To date, such techniques were limited to clean “black” and “clear” layer configurations.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for improved methods of manufacturing disposable diagnostic test elements.